Akemi's Golden String
by Twisted Ending
Summary: The Concurs have arrived and Akemi Sayrui has fallen into its trap. Will the violin romance bloom between two violinists? Akemi seems to have flawless ability in anything musical! Is it because of the fairy or something else? And when Tragedy strikes?
1. The Concur's

Akemi's Golden String

Plot: The Concur has finally arrived and Akemi Sayuri has fallen into its trap. How, she has no idea, but one thing is for sure… there is a fairy involved. And now, thrown into the competition with her natural skills of violin playing against contestants with years of experience. Will the Violin Romance bloom between the two violinists Tsukimori and Akemi? Akemi's Natural and flawless ability in music is astounding… but will it be enough? And what happens when Tragedy tears her family apart forever?

Rated Teen for safe, includes: Only minor swearing, light sensuality, and the details of spiraling into depression. Some material may be inappropriate for young children.

_Can't think_

_Brain numb_

_Inspiration_

_Won't come_

_Bad ink_

_Worse pen_

_Best wishes_

_Amen_

Chapter 1 

"The Concurs"

It's common knowledge that students like to sleep in. Simply hitting the snooze buttons on their alarms and hopefully drifting back into that bliss wonderland in soft bed sheets. Shooting up half an hour later and finally recognizing the fact that they were going to be late for school, if they didn't get their butt in gear. Such was the case for Akemi Sayrui. As it happened she forgot that her school was going to be announcing the contestants for the Musical Concurs that day. A contest between musicians, they showed their true colors in front of the student body. So it was that our heroine was rushing to school as fast as she could, trying to beat the bell, with no thought of the day's events in mind.

"Ah, I'm going to be late!" Akemi said gloomily as she ran from her house to the school. In all honesty it was just a few blocks away, perhaps a few stairs up, but close none-the-less. Having slept through her alarm after staying up most of the night reading, she was running to beat the bell. She was a second year general student at the Seiso High School. There, the student body was split into two groups: those who where in the main admission or general students, their uniforms being brown; and those of the musical education, wearing cream. For the musical students, they're program was based solely on learning about the rhythm, notes, and harmony of the instruments they played. The general students had the experience of any other high school student, not focusing so much on the musical aspect. But hidden within the general students, there waits the talent of one musician to be discovered… or has she seen it coming all along?

"Why does there have to be so many hills?" Akemi huffed as she climbed the third set of stairs, taking two at a time. At the top she leaned on a railing, panting heavily, her red hair falling over her face. In the distance she heard the chime of a bell.

"The first bell already?" She said between a gasp. The school was in front of her, across the street and a little to the right. She looked quickly left, then right, and then dashed across the street and onto the now vacant courtyard.

Akemi paused, leaning against the statue of the school, catching her breath. The statue was a large bronze pixy, or fairy type personage. The legend being that the principal of the school had aided a fairy near death and in return the fairy helped him with the school. Akemi believe the story, thinking that it was just a cool mascot idea. She didn't believe in such creatures herself. But as it were there was a small red light resting on the shoulder of the bronze statue.

"Akemi Sayrui?" he spoke quietly, as though to himself. At least that was what he thought was her name. With a small sigh of resigned ness he floated down and landed on Akemi's shoulder. Akemi felt a light pressure on her arm and turned her head meeting face to face to a boy with flame-red hair, with a headband with music notes on it, and bottle green eyes.

"Hello!" he said with a bright smile. Of course he was expecting no reaction whatsoever. It was unlikely she would see him. He saw her eyes widen and his being reflected in her clear ocean eyes. Had he been given a moment he would've examined how the emerald and sapphire had combined in her eyes to form one of the most startling colors he'd ever seen.

"What!?" Akemi yelled and she fell to the ground in shock. He was left floating, surprised. Akemi was staring in shock.

'How did I manage to get high?' Was her first thought.

"Who…what?" she asked aloud sputtering. The boy was about two inches high, impossible… and he had clear wings in his shoulder blades. Akemi's mind had gone into brain lock; it was completely impossible and theoretically, illogical, that she could be in this situation. She was numb to the phenomenon that was happening.

"Yay! You can see me!" he squealed in delight. It was nightmare to find anyone who could even sense he was there, let alone see him! "I've been looking for you," he said flying closer and looking at her in the face. "You're the last one!"

"What?" Akemi asked confused. This thing did not even speak sense to her! The boy grinned and flew high, looking toward the bells in the distance. He waved the wand in his hand and the bells rung.

"There," he said, turning to her again. "Nani?"

Akemi had disappeared, running into the school as fast as possible. The boy sighed, and disappeared in a flash of ruby.

"Ah, Sayrui what's up?" asked a girl as Akemi ran into homeroom class, thirty seconds before the bell.

"I-I'm fine Mio, hi Nao," she said breathlessly, sitting down in her seat on the window with Mio on her right, sitting on her desk, and Nao behind her. Both Mio and Nao had mouse brown hair, cut in pixie fashion. They were about the same height as Akemi, and wearing the same brown uniform. Akemi looked down at her desk, with small pop the boy appeared on her desk, a little orb or red light illuminating his smile.

"Hello again!"

"Eh?! What the!" Akemi exclaimed, almost falling backwards in her haste to move away from him.

"Saya? What's wrong?" asked Nao. They had nicknamed her Saya from elementary school, complaining that her first name, Sayrui, was too long to write while passing notes. Akemi pointed at the desk, as she gulped some air trying not to panic, her throat too tight for speech. Her friends shrugged and kept talking to each other, apparently a topic that had been going on before Akemi had entered, something to do with music.

"Ha! They can't see me! Only you can," he said chuckling. Akemi felt like she had lost her mind… or was perhaps trapped in a strange dream.

"My name is Toshi! I am your own personal Fata!" he said and he bowed. His wand was in his hand, with a red music note gem at the tip. In his opinion this was one of the best days of his entire life!

"I am so glad you can see me! Normally humans can't," Toshi said, his tone laced with excitement.

"I must be sick," muttered Akemi under her breath as class started. If this was a hallucination then that was all good… but…

"No you're not!" Toshi said and he sat on her shoulder again. "I am a music fairy and since you can see me, you must be good at music. You're special!" he grinned broadly, positively ecstatic. Akemi groaned quietly and tried to ignore him.

'I must had slept too little last night or something…' Akemi thought desperately.

"Oh I almost forgot, meet me in the music practice rooms during lunch," Toshi said and he disappeared with another little pop. Mio and Nao looked over at Akemi, slightly concerned.

"You all right?" Mio asked. "You look a little pale."

"Yea… fine…" Akemi gave them a tentative smile and scratched her head. She knew that her friends wouldn't believe her, no matter how convincing she sounded. She probably wouldn't have believed it either… she still didn't believe it.

'It was just my imagination…'

"Akemi," The teacher spoke from the board and Akemi jumped, startled.

"I'm not crazy!" she blurted out without thinking. The algebra teacher looked a little perplexed and some students sniggered.

"Would you stay after?"

--

"Ug… dropping a box of papers all the way to the musical side… jeez," Akemi mumbled dejectedly. The algebra teacher, Takashi-sensei, had simply talked to her about paying attention more and had her run this little errand for him. And even though it was rather pleasant to be able to be late to her next class and not get in trouble, she also used up all of her passing period in the long walk. The box was rather heavy, with a few poster papers rolled up and sticking out the top, she could just see over the top.

As she walked down the hall, she observed several students chatted and horsing around in the classrooms during the five minute passing period. She turned the corner, and proceeded to go down a flight of stairs, that would later lead onto the musical section of the school. However, at the first step, she tripped and lost her balance, her body starting to fall and the box tumbling out of her arms. She closed her eyes waiting for the crash…

Strong arms wrapped gently around her waist, pulling her back at the last second. Akemi looked up at her rescuer, it was a boy. By the look of it, he was her age, at least in the same year – his tie was red like hers – with dark green hair and friendly tawny eyes.

"Thank you," Akemi said as she straightened up. She gave a small bow of thanks. She hid her shaking hands behind her back, the adrenaline beginning to fade. The boy shrugged.

"It's no big deal, here let me help," and he proceeded to bend down and scoop up a handful of papers. He retrieved the cardboard box from the stairs and put the rest of the papers inside of it. "Here," he took out a few stacks and the rolled posters, "I'll help so you don't fall down again."

Akemi smiled and walked with him toward the Music Section. He was a lot taller then her, yet not so tall that it was abnormal. He was a general student like her.

"Looks like you're a regular student as well. What are you doing coming this direction?" he asked as they pass over a land bridge connecting the two buildings.

"Well, Sensei asked me to deliver this junk before I could escape," Akemi said shrugging. "I'm Akemi, Sayrui a second year."

"I'm Tsuchiura, Ryoutarou. I'm also second year," he responded smiling in a friendly way.

--

"We really stick out…" mumbled Akemi nervously. They were the only ones dressed in brown amid a sea of cream. They looked curiously at them as they passed, some sniggering some turning a cold shoulder.

"Hey, is that the classroom?" asked Tsuchiura pointing to a classroom. The door was open with a few students trickling in.

"Yeah… I think so."

They started for it, stopping in the doorway and looking in nervously. Inside students where talking one with another quietly. Some girls were sitting on top their desks and laughing good-naturedly. Akemi felt uncomfortable, they looked all so high class.

--

A student came to a stop behind them. His serious golden eyes narrowed. Tsukimori, Len did not like to wait. His light blue hair had a unique silver shine to it. There was no doubt he was handsome, he knew it of course. Tall, with a straight back, he walked through the halls indifferently. He saw the way the girls blushed when he caught them staring at his pale face. He saw the way the other men glared at him, or turned in fright. In front of him he saw a boy, about his height and a girl with stunning red hair.

"You're in the way. Could you move?" he asked coldly. The girl turned with a jump. He felt a flicker of annoyance; surely she could move much faster then that. The boy merely nodded and stepped aside.

"S-sorry," stuttered the girl and she quickly jumped out of the way. She gave a small bow of respect and apology. Tsukimori turned his attention to the boy.

"Well since you're in this class, could you maybe take this stuff in?" asked the boy. Tsukimori passed and paused in the doorway.

"It doesn't concern me," he said and walked into the room. He thought it trivial to concern himself with anything that would not be beneficial to him, for goodness sakes it wouldn't kill them to do it themselves.

--

"That was rude," Tsuchiura glowered as they walked back down the hallway toward the general section. He stooped and let Akemi walk out onto the land bridge before him, feeling gentlemanly after their encounter with the pale boy.

"Thank you," Akemi said giving a small bow, thanking him for helping her take the papers.

"No problem," Tsuchiura replied and he walked ahead, leaving for his class. Akemi sighed and leaned against the railing, delaying the time she had to go back and endure classes. She was feeling much more relaxed. She hadn't seen Toshi since that incident that morning.

"Maybe it was just my imagination," she spoke quietly to herself. Her hopes were dashed as seconds later the little crimson light appeared above her head, Toshi inside grinning happily.

"Hello Akemi-san!" he said hovering down to her eye level.

"Ah!" Akemi exclaimed startled by his sudden appearance. She frowned. "Oh… man… I'm still insane," she wined smacking her palm against her forehead.

"No you're not… relax… You're not the only one who can see me," he said looking slightly hurt. "Don't forget to come to the music practice rooms during lunch break!" He disappeared again leaving a nervous Akemi standing there.

She took a deep breath and walked back to her class. She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear a word of the history review they were receiving – about feudal Japan – just staring at the board her eyes out of focus. Too soon, lunch break began and she sat down at a desk to eat her homemade lunch with Mio and Nao like every other day.

Just then, the announcement speakers turned on and the voice of the principal spoke to the, now quiet, students. Akemi absentmindedly drank some water, still trying to accept the unacceptable, only listening with one ear to the announcement.

"The competitors in the musical Concurs have been decided and are as follows: Shimizu Keiichi from class 1A, Fuyuumi Shouko from class 1B, Yunoki Azuma from class 3A, Hihara Kazuki from class 3A, Tsukimori Len, from class 2A and a surprise contestant from the regular department. Akemi Sayrui from class 2…"

Akemi looked up at the speaker, her eyes wide.

"Eh!?" she exclaimed. There had to be a mistake… She looked at Mio and Nao, her face one of complete surprise.

"Saya…" Mio whispered her voice hoarse.

"Wow," Nao mouthed. They were both staring at her awed.

'But… I don't play any instruments,' Akemi thought troubled. She stood up and tossed her empty lunch bag into the trash.

"Um… see ya… I guess," she said and she walked out, heading toward the Music Department. She looked around once she got there and entered into a hall lined with near soundproof practice rooms. As she passed the first few rooms, she looked inside the window at the people, their eyes closed as they enjoyed the beauty of a note they played. Others looked frustrated as they tried to get a song played right. Akemi passed one then stopped, it was empty. She looked harder then spotted a red light sitting on the piano. Nervously she opened the door, it swung on well-oiled hinges soundlessly. She closed it softly behind her, dropped one of her bags on the ground, then confronted Toshi.

"What?" she asked, "I sorta have to go see a music teacher about something important!"

"I'm sorry, just give me a few minutes… I'm very excited! Normally I have to take away all my magic for people to see me, but you saw me when I removed only a little bit looking for contestants! What instrument do you play?" Toshi said very fast, his eyes bright.

"What do you mean?" Akemi asked slowly.

"Well, if you can see me, then you have some sort of musical talent!"

"Um… I … don't even own any instruments,"

"Oh," Toshi met her eyes for a few second thinking. What instrument would be good for her? Not the piano that's for sure, that'd be too complicated. Flute? Somehow he couldn't see it. Neither could he see her with a trumpet. A clarinet was too soft for her excited nature. He had it!

"I think I have something just for you!" he waved his little wand and a brilliant flash of white light appeared in front of Akemi, right over her hands. A brand new violin materialized there, landing gently into her palms. The wood was polished and smooth to the touch. A single gold string was among the other strings. Akemi's eyes had never beheld a nobler instrument.

"It's a magic violin. Anyone can play it!" Toshi said proudly as he searched for her reaction. He had spent years of research creating it! He had just been looking for the right person to play it.

"Yeah but…" Akemi looked uncomfortable. "Isn't that cheating?"

"You don't have to win," said Toshi quickly. "All you have to do is compete. Just play beautiful music for the world to hear and you'll be good."

"Why do I even have to compete?"

Toshi took a deep breath before diving in. "When I was in a speck of trouble, a man rescued me and told me about how her wanted to start a music school. He could see me just as you can and I could tell that his heart was singing for the sweet melody of music. In return for rescuing me, I promised that his school would have heartfelt and wonderful music and so I came here to help him.

"You can see me. The only students who are selected to be in the Concurs are people who can see me, or sense my presence. They must have a love for the music. You are one of the most qualified to play in the Concurs!"

Akemi was silent for a few moments, then broke into a small smile and asked softly – regarding the last sentence – "Really?"

Toshi nodded grinning back. "I want to bring music to the world! It uplifts people and brings joy. Because you can see me, I know you have a heart filled with music, whether you know that already or don't."

Akemi looked down at the violin in her hands. She had never touched one of them in her life… and yet… and yet… her hands felt like they already knew the object. It felt so at home in her hands. She looked up at Toshi and grinned, her resolve and answer clear in her eyes. Toshi broke into cheer.

"Another thing," and he waved his wand again. A second flash of light shone and a maroon violin case appeared on the piano. Toshi sat himself down on Akemi's shoulder. "You can't have a violin without the case!"

Akemi walked over to the case and opened the silver bindings. Inside it was black velvet with the bow strapped to the top half. She gently laid the violin inside then closed the case with a small click. Suddenly she felt Toshi slide to hide behind her back.

"Wha…?" she started to say, but then she heard the door open. Turning around she recognized instantly who it was. It was the pale boy, with the slivery blue hair. She still didn't know his name just as Tsukimori Len did not know her's. She watched him almost gracefully walk into the room, and then he folded his arms.

"Leave, I need to practice," he said coldly his expression indifferent. "I reserved this room for the whole day." He walked past her to the window and set his violin on the piano.

"S-sorry!" Akemi stuttered nervously.

"You don't need to say sorry, just go," he said turning around to face her again. From his case he took out a golden colored violin. Akemi looked at it for a split second before nodding and turning to leave.

"You are a General Ed student, are you not? What are you doing in a place like this?" came the deep voice behind her shoulder. Akemi stopped and turned back to face him. She hesitated thinking of how to say it.

Toshi had crawled back onto her shoulder. He disliked this boy's attitude, as though he was superior to Akemi. He scrunched up his nose as though he smelt something bad. He stuck out his tongue, suddenly wishing that the boy could see and hear him.

"What do you mean?" he asked angrily at him. "She could probably do way better then you!" He jumped up and raised his wand, flying toward him, intent of wiping that ignorant look off his face. Akemi quickly reached out her hand and grabbed him setting him on her shoulder again.

Tsukimori gave an irritated glance at her. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing…" stuttered Akemi feeling embarrassed.

"Did you have someone in here with you?" he suddenly asked to Akemi's surprise.

"Um… no."

Akemi kept her fingers tight on Toshi's wings as he struggled to fly forward. Finally he calmed down, and Akemi released him, trying to make it look like she was just letting go of her shoulder. Toshi floated next to Akemi fuming, glowing bright red.

Akemi watched as the boy, Tsukimori, glance at her again, and saw his eyes widen briefly. She followed his point of view… it was to the side of her.

"What's that next to you?" he asked and he took a step forward. Both Toshi and Akemi were filled with surprise. Toshi quickly hid behind Akemi, holding onto the back of her neck, under her hair.

"Um… Nothing?"

"Well leave then, I don't like people watching me practice."

Akemi nodded and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her. Leaning against the wall she took a deep breath, trying to calm her thudding heart. Toshi looked shaken as well.

"That, was close," he said flying out in front of her, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. "I'm surprised that he could see me!" He flew to the window and peaked in to see the boy already practicing.

Akemi gave a small laugh and started walking down the hallway. "Lets go, I'm surprised he didn't hear you!" They walked down the hall and entered back into the main hallway. "I need to see the music teacher in charge of this thing," she said scratching her head.

"Oh! I remember, I think it was Kanazawa – sensei," said Toshi. Akemi immediately started running off in the direction of room 104. Toshi, startled by this sudden burst of movement fell quickly behind as he tried to catch up.

"Wait!" he called. He had almost made it when she flung the door open and he ran head first into it. "Ow…" he muttered as she ran inside.

There was no class at the moment. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows and a man was had seated himself on the windowsill. Akemi quickly ran forward and stood in front of him.

"Sensei… are you sure this isn't a mistake? Me being chosen I mean?" Akemi asked nearly out of breath. He glanced down at her with searching yet friendly brown eyes. He had stubble on his chin long lavender hair tied into a low ponytail.

"You saw it didn't you?" he asked, his voice deep and relaxed. Akemi knew instantly what, or whom he was referring to.

"Yes... can you see him too?" she asked feeling hopeful and curious.

"Nope. The principal told me to say that is you, as he knew you would, came with any questions." He looked back out the window. "So yes, there's no mistake young lady," he said giving a sigh.

"Okay…" said Akemi taking a deep breath.

"Kanazawa!" yelled a voice behind her. She turned to see two boys coming towards her. Kanazawa smiled broadly behind her back and stood.

"Hihara, Yunoki, this is Akemi Sayuri, the student from General who is going to be competing," Kanazawa introduced, then he stepped back and let the boys take care of the rest. Yunoki smiled politely at while Hihara took her hand and warmly shook it.

"I'm Hihara, third year, I play the trumpet! What do you play?" asked Hihara, obviously excited. His eyes were a bight, friendly gold and his hair, slightly scruffy, was a light golden brown.

Yunoki chuckled, "Careful Hihara, don't want to over scare her with your over excitement. I am Yunoki; I specialize in the flute. I hope you don't play the flute as well, that would result in us being rivals," he said, his voice friendly, yet eerily calm. A lock of long purple hair slid over his shoulder, while the rest fell down his back.

"Eh… no," said Akemi stuttering an answer to him. She felt a little pressured and felt that the best way to cope with the situation was to…

"Bye!" She ran out of the room and left the door swinging. She felt something collide with her stomach.

Toshi looked up from the ground, his wings bent and rubbing his head. "Why me?" he muttered.

Akemi smiled and gently picked up him by this clothing. She placed him on her shoulder. "Sorry," she said and they started walking down the hall.

--

The day passed quickly. Akemi could barely remember what was said during her classes, her mind racing. At last the final bell rang and just as Akemi walked onto the grounded did she realize she'd forgotten one of her bags in the music room where they had run into the pale boy. Toshi went to see the principal to get his bent wing straightened. So, they agreed to meet up in the courtyard later.

Walking between the two buildings of her school – it would be faster just to enter the musical building through the front door – she passed through some bushes. Her foot caught on something and she tripped, her violin flying out of her hand, and falling on her face. Getting up intent on yelling she felt her anger drain away as she saw a first year music student boy asleep, a book on his face.

"What the?" she voiced taken aback. The boy slowly lifted up one of his hands and took the book off his face, bright blue eyes blinked slowly. "You shouldn't sleep here."

"Okay," the boy said sleepily and he walked slowly away, yawning.

"Geez," Akemi muttered brushing some grass off herself. She retrieved her violin, which had luckily fallen into some bushes. Suddenly, a warm sound reached her ears. Someone was playing a violin. The notes seeming to just disappear as the next one replaced it. She closed her eyes as she let the notes flow into her eardrums. As if she was becoming entranced by the sweet tune, she started walking toward it enjoying the sound getting louder.

Song: .com/watch?v=5gFa7FuvyXs&feature=PlayList&p=04D4525E332CA709&index=12

She paused in front of a windowsill, the source of the melody. She remained silent, knowing that her heart was singing along with it. She had always had a love of the instrument, but… but… this, if anything, would be the reason she'd want to play it. Just to hear it make this beautiful sound, to make this beautiful sound, to dance to this beautiful sound.

The final note hung in the air and then dissolved with it still ringing in Akemi's eardrums.

--

Tsukimori Len let the bow drop and opened his eyes. Another song played perfectly, without a mistake, and yet… he sighed. Then it caught his attention that there was someone standing out of his window. It was the red headed girl, her eyes were closed, and apparently she had just listened in on his performance.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly, removing the violin from his collarbone and setting it on the piano along with the bow. The girl opened her eyes, bright green and overjoyed.

"What was that song you played just now?!" she asked so full of energy. "I never knew the violin could make such a beautiful sound!"

Tsukimori felt slightly taken aback, as well as slightly aggravated.

"You don't need to give me unnecessary flattery," he said looking back at his violin. Her next words brought his head sharply back up.

"No, it's not that! The high notes just seemed to dissolve in my heart! It was beautiful…" She suddenly seemed to realize what she was saying and her face turned scarlet. For some reason, the sight of her blushing pleased him. "Um… I think I forgot my bag in there…" she muttered looking intently at her shoes, still red.

He felt a little speechless, so instead of saying anything he looked behind him. Sure enough there was a leather bag by the door. He walked over and grabbed it and came back. He tossed it lightly to her and she caught it.

"Bye…" she muttered not looking at him.

Len watched her run off and shook his head wondering whether or not she was serious.

--

"Akemi!" Toshi yelled, now back go normal, and colliding into Akemi who was standing in the courtyard her cheeks still pink.

"Aw! That was so embarrassing," Akemi said holding tightly to her violin as thought trying to burry her face in it. She suddenly ran toward a bench with Toshi holding on for dear life to her shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked when she had finally set herself down.

"I went to get my bag, but I heard the most beautiful violin song and just sorta walked toward it… and it was that cute guy with blue hair in the music room! I said that it really touched my heart," she said groaning.

"Well, what did he play?" asked Toshi intrigued.

"Um… well," said Akemi thinking for a moment. Truth be told, she had never heard the song before in her life. Maybe… She looked at her violin. Was it possible? She put it on her lap and un-clicked the fastenings.

Toshi stared taken aback. "You're gonna try to play it?!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know its name… So I can try it out right?" Toshi looked doubtful, folding his arms and sitting on the bench. Akemi stood up and the violin when to the position naturally.

'I'm sure the tune was…' Akemi thought, trying to remember the song. She had the tune. She gently slid the bow across the violin, testing it, and looking for the first note, it rung clear.

Toshi smiled, it had been in tune. "Very good! Your first note," he said clapping and crossing his legs. Now he was watching her with rapt attention. Akemi blocked him out and closed her eyes, concentrating.

'Then…' She brought the bow up and down, and up again. Musical noted erupted from the instrument, the sound flawless. Her fingers moved along the strings of their own accord. The beauty of the song was making her heart sing. She started swaying to the song, as if she were dancing slowly with it, even as she continued to play. Her memory recalled every note the pale boy, Tsukimori, had played. She hummed along with the notes near the end, her voice going high. Toshi's eyes widened with excitement. He felt himself glow with pride, and a fierce protectiveness to protect this girl and her talent. The last note hung in the air and he clapped loudly smiling broadly.

"You played Ave Maria beautifully!"

"Ave Maria?" Akemi glanced at her violin, feeling love for the beauty of the sound it made.

"Are you sure you've never heard that song before?" asked Toshi suspiciously, looking serious suddenly. Akemi nodded looking a little nervous. Toshi broke into his smile again. "Wow! And you can sing too!"

Akemi felt herself blush and suddenly felt self-conscious. She also had the strange feeling that someone was watching her. "Shush Toshi! I don't want people to know I can sing… at least not yet."

Toshi's smile developed a mischievous smirk. "Okay, in exchange sing a song for me."

"What?!"

"You're really good! I like your voice. So I wanna hear it!" he responded.

"Do I have to? I don't someone to hear…" she muttered looking around again.

"Come on! Everyone went home!" Toshi smiled, "And anyway, even if someone hear it's okay. You can sing, there isn't a problem with that."

"Fine," said Akemi sourly. "Do want me to play the violin at the same time?" she asked sarcastically.

Toshi missed the sarcasm. "Nah, its fine."

"Okay." Akemi put the violin down and thought for a moment, wondering what to sing. She started humming a sweet tune, her eyes closed.

"Just wait.  The wilding may roam.  Always a hero comes home.  He goes where no one has gone,  But always , a hero comes home . He knows of places unknown.  Always a hero comes home.  He goes where no one has gone , but always,  A hero comes home …"

Toshi closed his eyes, listening to her voice. There was some quality to it he noticed, it was sweet, innocent… relaxing. She finished and he clapped again.

"Now I know I chose perfectly!"

Akemi blushed scarlet. "I'm going to go home now…" she muttered and she packed up her violin. He hadn't needed to say that much! Toshi flew up and sat on her shoulder, wearing an adorable smile upon his face.

--

Tsukimori Len stood still on the corner, hidden behind a stone block. He felt slightly numb with shock. He had been on his way home when he heard the melody of Ave Maria. He might not have cared, had he not seen who was playing it as he paused at the foot of the steps. The red head girl who had heard him playing the same tune and asked for her bag, her face scarlet. His surprise had doubled when he had heard her sing as well. He now stood still, stunned as she walked away.

'A normal student talented in music.... and who was she talking to?' he asked himself as he noticed yet again, the little red light resting on her shoulder.

A/N: Yes, the song was from Beowulf...  And as I'm sure you've noticed... Hino is not here... Akemi has been put in place instead of Hino, as we know people like to pair here with nearly everyone and we needed to change her home life and personality a bit... we just decided to create an OC. We Apologize if this offends anyone and if that is the case... we're not forcing you to read it...

We Love Reviews! Loved it? Hated it? Please comment and tell us what we could do better!


	2. Sakura Blossoms

**A/N: Wow... I am sooo sorry to have kept this on my shelf for so long! Yes, I have no excuse. I could've done this ages ago... but I didn't. Why? Because I lacked the motivation. Well, after a few reviews asking for continuation I realized that:**

**"Hey! I like this story.... I wanna keep writing!"**

**And so I did. I hope you like it... I don't really know what to say about it otherwise... Oh! I need a question answered. As I am narrowing this to one pairing I am faced with a delima. Do I still have Tsuchiura come back into the story and be her pianist, or forget him entirely and continue on with the story as if he'd never existed? Please! I need this answer solved before I can write the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Sakura Blossoms"

The alarm clock blared loudly from its place on Akemi's bedside table. She groaned, rolled over and hit snooze… unwilling to get up. It was the morning following the Concur announcements, and at that moment Akemi had forgotten all about it. Disregarding it as an extremely lifelike and weird dream.

Toshi would say otherwise…

As it so happened, that when Akemi had slammed the snooze button she had also accidentally slammed the little fairy, asleep on the clock.

"Whoa! I'm awake!" He grumbled sleepily, jerking up and looking around wildly. After a moment his eyes adjusted and was able to think coherent thoughts. He spotted Akemi, her crimson hair spilled over the pillow and… fast asleep.

"Oi! Wake up!" Toshi got up and poked her cheek. She groaned again. "Hey! Wakey, wakey, sunshine!" And he jumped on her face.

"Wha?" she asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked down and saw Toshi sitting on top of the covers looking curiously up at her.

"Toshi?" She thought for a minute. "It wasn't a dream!" she suddenly wailed covering her face with her hands.

"Hey, hey… calm down. It isn't that bad," Toshi said.

Akemi heaved a sigh, resigning herself to this crazy world as though it didn't matter anymore. "Okay… I'm good," she said taking a deep calming breath.

"That's my girl!"

"Just… stay here a minute I have to go take a shower."

--

As Akemi walked to school, she munched on a piece of toast; the little fairy perched on her shoulder once again.

Toshi was humming happily. "Your house is big."

"Not really, it's dwarfed by the school," Akemi responded as they walked onto the campus.

"Well, I guess you're right." Toshi shrugged.

During break, Akemi decided to walk over to the practice rooms to work on her violin. The halls were full of people, and many regular students looked over at her as though she were strange. Others cheered and chanted, "We'll show those Musical students yet!"

On the bridge combining the two sections however, there was a scuffle breaking out. Three girls with stuck up noses were talking in harsh tones with a first year… all from the Music Academy.

"You should quit, to choose someone as plain as you is an insult to the music department. No skills whatsoever and you still decide to enter? Isn't that right Fuyumi?" A blonde with long curly locks was saying.

The girl, Fuyumi, had short light colored hair and she was staring at the ground, her shoulders hunched slightly from the verbal attacks.

Akemi was appalled. How… ug there wasn't even a word for it. She walked determinedly up to them and stood between Fuyumi and the group of girls.

"Well, she has to be a better musician than you if she was chosen instead of you! So, I'd shut it," she said looking over her shoulder and smiling at Fuyumi.

"This must be the general student you was chosen. Akemi Sayrui, was it?" asked the curly blonde folding her arms. Akemi ignored their sneering tones.

She could see Toshi on her shoulder glaring at the girls facing her, glowing a vibrant red. Good thing they couldn't see him. "You aren't the only with a problem keeping you temper in check, Toshi," Akemi mumbled quietly. He just nodded in return.

Akemi began to have a feeling that they were attracting some eyes. Even now she could see a few students peeking at them through the doors.

"Just because you weren't chosen you don't have to take out your anger by walking around being Jealous and harassing a shy first year that was noticed for her talent!" Akemi said slowly as if she was talking someone who just couldn't get it.

"If you're so good, why don't you play for us? Miss general student." The blonde pointed smirked pointing to the violin she carried.

"Because I don't think you deserve to hear it!" Akemi shouted and she grabbed Fuyumi's hand and pulled her through the group of girls and back into the Music department.

--

Tsukimori Len turned away from the window and continued on his way. An odd, out of place smirk briefly flashed across his face, but it was gone just as fast. Really though, quiet amusing…

--

"T-thank you," Fuyumi stuttered bowing to Akemi. Akemi chuckled and put her hand on Fuyumi's shoulder.

"It's not a problem."

"Um… there is a meeting with all the Concur contestants… W-want to go with m-me?" Fuyumi muttered averting her eyes to the floor. Akemi smiled, her anger at the girls ebbing away.

"Sure."

Toshi jumped up from his spot on Akemi's shoulder and flew in front of the girl, hovering a foot away from her face.

"Hi! I'm Toshi; I'm a Fata… well Akemi's Fata, really. I hear you play the clarinet. Akemi? She can't see me…. Can she?"

Akemi shook her head and they headed for the classroom.

Kanazawa-sensei was there presiding over the meeting and, it looked like they were last ones coming. Akemi looked around, trying to recognize the contestants. It didn't really surprise her to see the boy with silvery blue hair there; after all he had played beautifully. Hihara and Yunoki-sempai were there as well; along with boy Akemi had tripped over in the grounds the other day.

Toshi sat on Akemi's shoulder casting his eyes around the different people. "I remember them," he whispered smiling.

"Toshi, hide," Akemi muttered casting her eyes toward the boy with blue hair. Toshi nodded and hid behind her neck again.

"Okay," began Kanazawa-sensei, "Everyone please introduce yourselves and the instrument you play. Let's start… here." And he pointed at Fuyumi.

"Fuyumi Shouko. Clarinet," She said softly turning pink in the face.

"Shimizu Keiichi. Cello," the curly haired blonde boy said sleepily from his spot next to her. His baby blue eyes were oddly unfocused.

"Yunoki Azuma. Flute expert." He brushed back his long purple hair.

"I am Hihara Kazuki. I play the Trumpet!" He grinned widely.

Then it was the boy with slivery blue hair. "Tsukimori Len. Violin expert," he said in his cold tone.

"Akemi Sayrui. Violin," she muttered nervously feeling a little out of her game here.

"Excellent, now that you've all met each other. We will be meeting again in a week of two when the theme for the first selection will be announced. That is all." With that, Kanazawa-sensei excused himself into the hall.

"I don't like those three," Toshi muttered into Akemi's ear.

"What?" she muttered back as they left the room and began to walk toward the music practice rooms.

"I don't like Hihara, Yunoki, and Tsukimori. That girl Fuyumi and the sleepy guy are okay and so is the teacher. But, I don't like those three," he said glaring behind him.

"You have to have a reason! Why don't you like them?" Asked Akemi as she entered a vacant practice room, shutting the door behind her.

"They are young men who can hurt you and I don't want you to get hurt… I have never liked guys around that age… Only married adult men and young boys." Toshi flew up from his spot on Akemi's shoulder and sat on the piano.

"You prejudice little boy!" Akemi exclaimed, shocked. She set her violin case on the piano chair. Upon opening it, she took the violin out as well as the bow. She straightened, and put the violin to her shoulder, the position naturally aligning itself.

"Doesn't that creep you out?"

"What does?"

Toshi folded his arms. "Have you ever played or even held a violin before?" he asked.

"No."

His jaw dropped. "You must've! Even the magic from the violin isn't that fluid!"

"Sorry… No…"

"Well then…" he sighed. "Oh, here." He waved his little wand and suddenly books and papers fell on top of Akemi, books on musical theory and melody, sheets of Chopin and classical artists strewn over the floor.

"Sorry!" He said flying over to check on her. Akemi brushed herself off and glared at him. "Um… why don't you try Gavotte? That's a good tune," Toshi said hurriedly and he handed her a score.

Akemi fidgeted, suddenly uncomfortable. "Do you have a CD of it I could listen to?"

Toshi nodded and waved his wand. "There you go," he said and with a smile he handed it to her.

Akemi took the CD and placed it into her player, and listened to the song twice over. She took off her headphones and brought the violin to her shoulder.

"That's it?" Toshi exclaimed.

Akemi ignored him and brought the bow to the string, drawing it across and calling the music forth. She closed her eyes as she recalled each note and executed each without a moments delay. But, even then she added her own flavor to the song, her own style of Gavotte. She played without one mistake, as though she'd played it a hundred times before. She sighed and dropped her stance. No, this song was not the right style for her, even she could tell.

"You know," Toshi started interrupting her thoughts. "Even if it is a magic violin, it's only like training wheels on a bike. You should still fall down a few times."

"I'll do fine, after all, you said I didn't have to win," she responded while picking up a book on musical theory.

"Right, right," Toshi sighed. "But, that's not what I'm getting at."

Akemi looked up curiously at him. What ever did he mean?

"Even with a magic violin you should stumble and then get better through practice. But, you picked it up and played it instantly from listening to the song that Tsukimori played. Perfect and exact like an expert the first time you touched it. You should learn the notes and learn how to play on your own. Music isn't just a sound, you need to play according to your feelings, but you behave as though you were born with this knowledge. That aside, how in the world can you do that?"

"Do what?" Akemi asked nervously.

"Play instantly by ear! Having no knowledge of notes or even how music works."

"Well, I can sing, so I know how notes sound and how they fluctuate…" She mumbled as though she were guessing.

Toshi wore an unconvinced expression but otherwise let the subject go, allowing Akemi practice in quiet.

--

After school, Akemi returned to the practice rooms and played Gavotte again. When she was done, she hung her arms to her side. The style of music disagreed with her ears. She also had this strange desire to dance while she plays but Gavotte simply didn't seem like something you could sway to and get emotionally deep into, at least for her.

"Maybe I should mention…" she deliberated aloud.

"Mention what?" Toshi asked, making himself visible in front of her.

"Oh nothing, just running things over in my head, you know."

"Okay." There was a brief silence. "Hey, do you think I should show myself to your parents?"

"Do you think they could see you?"

"Probably not… Hey, Akemi? There is one thing I don't understand… Why don't you sing in public?"

Akemi looked down, feeling uncomfortable under the pretext of the question. Well… she didn't have to tell him the inner workings of her family. She felt again as if eyes were on her, though that was probably because Toshi was looking curiously up at her.

"Well," She started. "I love to sing. But I don't like to sing and let others openly criticize me for how I sing. I sing because that's what Dad and me do. We like to sing and express our selves through it, not for the pleasure of others, but for our own pleasure. I am just like him, my dad, we both learn things so quickly… well," A chuckle. "Not school stuff. Dancing, singing, sports those came easy. But we're both pretty hopeless at math, and I am so clumsy."

Toshi cocked his head to the side, suddenly feeling guilty. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sing!"

Akemi laughed at his sudden concern. "No, it's okay. It was actually nice."

"I'm glad then," he said sighing with relief. "Now we need to work on your violin."

"Really?"

Toshi and Akemi laughed. "Just kidding, give me another CD."

The next morning Akemi fervently tried to pay attention in her math class. However, it became apparent that she was trying in vain… she still had no clue what X was supposed to equal. Distracted, Akemi looked to the clock. Five minutes left, good. She was about to go back to staring at the board when someone in the doorway caught her eyes. Fuyumi was standing there, looking nervous.

The bell rang and Akemi walked over to her, smiling happily while Toshi tried unsuccessfully to engage her in conversation.

Hello Fuyumi, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, sensei invited all the students in the Concurs to come view the Sakura trees. He says we all have to come," she said shyly.

"Okay!"

"And um… he asked that you go tell Tsukimori," she muttered looking at her feet.

Akemi groaned. There was no doubt that he was probably practicing at the moment and any thought of disturbing him brought a sour taste to her mouth. He was probably going to yell at her…

"Okay," she sighed heavily and walked toward the practice rooms in the Musical Department.

--

Tsukimori lowered his bow and relaxed from his stance. The song sounded perfect, not a note missed or played wrong and yet… He sighed. There seemed to be something missing, some little aspect that would make that music that much better. He looked over at the door and met a pair of tiny bottle green eyes set in a face smaller than a newborn child's. The air surrounding him was full of brilliant light, crimson just like his hair. It blinked its eyes widening before disappearing from sighed.

Acting on instinct, Tsukimori's hand reached for the door and he opened it looking up and down the hallway for 'it'. But instead she filled his vision.

Akemi Sayuri was looking up at him, slightly startled. Her radiant eyes almost glowing green. There was perhaps a second of pure silence between them.

"Did you see a little, well, person about this big?" blurted out holding his fingers three inches apart. As soon as he'd said it he cursed himself. How stupid! Seen a person…? What was he thinking saying something so ridiculous?

Her eyes widened, though puzzlement underplayed their look. She looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't know how.

"Never mind," He said quickly before she could question his sanity. He took a deep breath and composed himself. "Well, what do you want?" he asked as his voice took a cold edge to it. He hated it when someone interrupted him.

"Um… Kanazawa-sensei is inviting all the Concur students to the Sakura Viewing… and he says that it's required," she mumbled nervously.

"Sakura viewing?" What, was that old man going on about? How ridiculous! He could spend the time practicing instead of wasting it on looking at pink flowers!

"It's not my responsibility to come."

"I'm just repeating what Sensei said. Anyway, can't you give yourself a break from practicing everyday?" She asked her eyes hardening in resentment.

"It's none of my business."

And with that, he shut the door in her face. Yes, It was none of his business. Going to look at Sakura blossoms was not in the job description of being in the Concurs. Indeed, whatever nonsense was this? Interrupting his morning practice to badger him about some trivial thing. Absurd. Suddenly he became aware of an angry rant going off outside in the hall.

"…What? 'It's not my responsibility to do that kind of stuff with you guys.' He is such an _annoying _person!"

Tsukimori was shocked. She was calling _him_ annoying? He whirled around and pulled the door open with much more force than was necessary. He came face to face with her. Even as he watched her cheeks flamed with color.

"Shut up."

SLAM.

--

"Akemi… you really shouldn't play so extensively if it's your first time…" Toshi said trailing off as she began playing Gavotte for the billionth time. Akemi had, for the past hour, been taking out her anger at Tsukimori by playing the same song over and over again unable to think of anything but what a snob he was.

"It still doesn't sound right when I play it!" She said exasperatedly and she drew her bow down on the strings.

Then a searing pain came through her fingertips. "Ouch!" she yelped and she almost dropped her violin. She managed to catch it and lay it on the floor, and then she looked at her fingertips. She had cut them on the strings. She growled angrily, of course she would do this! She had never played a string instrument and so her fingers had no calices. They throbbed, but she was lucky, no blood had been spilt… yet.

"See?" Toshi groaned.

Akemi ignored him and put her violin in its case and walked out. She was about to exit to the grounds when she stopped. She was going to ask Tsukimori to join them one more time. She backtracked and went to the practice rooms. However, as she neared she heard angry voices and Tsukimori's cold reply.

"Even if I didn't compete, you wouldn't be able to be in the Concurs," he said calmly. Akemi turned the corner and watched as one of the boys shoved him against the wall.

Acting purely on instinct she grabbed a vase with flowers that was on the windowsill and threw it over the three of them. The fight instantly stopped from the shock.

They all looked at her.

--

Tsukimori hated people like this. So full of jealously and wrath that they just didn't think before they acted. Just because he was better at playing violin than them wasn't reason enough for this. He felt himself slammed against the wall and grunted as the rushed out of his lungs.

Really, just because they didn't practice like him did they think they would be better?

As he prepared himself for the next hit, something… odd… happened. A spurt of cold water drenched him and the man holding him, as well as splashing his cronie. Stunned he cast his eyes for the source.

His stomach did a somersault. That stupid girl!

"What are you doing?" he shouted, angry.

The girl looked down at the vase as though she couldn't believe what she had just done. "Um… Violence isn't the answer?" she said with a nervous laugh.

Len wanted to roll his eyes, but knew that wouldn't help the situation. He watched as one of the guys turned and….

He hit her.

Tsukimori kicked the man holding him in the gut. If there was anything he hated more, it was a man who hit women.

With a loud crash, Akemi dropped the vase as she fell back, landing on her butt. As he watched, the small glowing red boy suddenly appeared from behind her, glowing vibrantly and speeding after the escaping boys.

Tsukimori, without pausing to think, grabbed whatever it was and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. As the chaos calmed down Tsukimori sighed and kneeled down next to Akemi.

She had frozen, staring at the blood dripping from her hand. Tsukimori growled quietly and removed his red tie. How careless!

"Let me see," and without waiting for her response he grabbed her hand. It didn't look deep, good. But, he noticed that the tips of her fingers were unnaturally red. No matter, her hand should be okay. He wrapped his tie around her fingers, to stop the bleeding until they got to the infirmary.

"Eh?" She suddenly seemed to wake up. "I'm fine… you're tie will get dirty," Akemi muttered surprised and she tried to take her hand back.

Tsukimori refused to let go. "You need your fingers to play the violin. If their hurt it will hinder your playing. They are important! You need to take care of them."

When he was finished he stood and helped her up. "Let's go take proper care of the cuts," he said quietly and he led her to the nurse's office.

--

"Sorry, Akemi-chan," Toshi muttered leaning out of Tsukimori's pocket. Akemi smiled at him in return, assuring him that it wasn't his fault. Then she noticed Tsukimori, his golden eyes watching her with uncharacteristic curiosity.

"Um… sorry for getting you wet," she mumbled looking at her shoes.

"It's fine," he replied shortly. He had already changed and dried his hair.

Toshi looked up at him. "Thanks for helping Akemi-chan," he said smiling. Tsukimori didn't respond but merely nodded.

Akemi scratched her head… the atmosphere felt tense. Toshi managed to catch her eyes and mouthed that she should start a conversation. She raised her eyebrows and gave him a look that said quite plainly, I have no idea. He flew out of Tsukimori's pocket and whispered in her ear.

"Tell him he is good and ask for pointers."

She swatted him away from her ear like a bug. Yeah sure, easy for him to say. She was starting to feel more and more nervous under his golden gaze.

"Your whole like revolves around the violin, doesn't it?" she asked.

"I guess."

"You must love it a lot if you play it so much!"

He shrugged. "Those types of emotions are useless."

Akemi nodded, then she got up bowed and dashed out of the room before the awkwardness could grow. She ran down the hall and didn't stop until she had rounded the corner.

"What's wrong, Akemi?" Toshi asked once he had caught up with her.

"I'm sitting in a room with a guy and a fairy and it's the first time he has seen the fairy and…. I felt a little awkward!" She grumbled leaning against the wall.

--

Tsukimori followed the little red light flying down the hall and watched as it landed on Akemi's shoulder. She looked drained and stressed. Well, that was the reason he always saw the… thing… with her. He walked quietly and leaned against the wall next to her, her eyes closed as she – probably – contemplated the situation.

"Your welcome."

It amused him to watch her jump with shock, her cheeks flaring again.

"T-thanks," she mumbled bowing again. Len rolled his eyes; she had already bowed once before. Suddenly the little, whasit, sat on his shoulder and smiled brightly up at him.

"I kinda like this guy," he said.

"Well, I'm not sure I believe if he's real, but at least I know you can see him to."

"Eh, yeah… it took me a while to accept him too," Akemi, muttered again.

Len picked up, him, and put him back on Akemi's shoulder again.

Another silent moment passed between them. "Um… bye," she mumbled and she walked away.

--

"Are you going to be okay?" Toshi asked Akemi looking at her hands worriedly.

"Yeah! I'll be fine. It's just a little scrape."

That day during lunch, she didn't play her instrument. Instead, she and Toshi climbed onto the roof and looked through scores and CD's, giving her worn hands a rest. They both talked about what Tsukimori first impressions of Toshi were and laughed, as they got more and more ridiculous.

After classes were out they walked toward the meeting place for the Sakura Viewing trip.

"Do you think Tsukimori will come?" Toshi asked flying crazily around her.

"I seriously doubt it," Akemi replied rolling her eyes. "I mean it wouldn't hurt to come just for a day. His unnecessarily unsociable attitude is so hateful! That Tsukimori Len!" she said angrily.

"You should stop babbling."

Akemi thought she was having a heart attack. She nearly jumped of her skin and whirled around to see him standing there, all cool and collect. She felt her face burn with embarrassment. He on the other hand, sighed and continued walking.

"Didn't you say everyone has to go? I'm one of the participants, too."

Akemi remained frozen for a second longer, then smiled and rushed to catch up.

"Hey, Finally," said Kanazawa-sensei and Akemi and Tsukimori finally joined the group.

Akemi felt her eyes grow wide in order to absorb all the beauty flowing around her. The garden was beautiful. Sakura trees took their roots in ground covered with healthy dark green grass. A soft breeze blew through the clearing and suddenly the air was full of beautiful pink Sakura blossoms.

"So serene…" Akemi sighed looked up at the falling flowers.

"Your fingers, this is to repay you," said Tsukimori softly from beside her. Surprised, Akemi looked at him. He had closed his eyes, the light of the sun shinning upon his pale face. "When you rescued me… with your meddling."

"Hey, Toshi! Let's practice in the Sakura place!" said Akemi as she ran excitedly out of the school, the echoing of the release bell still sounding through the halls.

"Okay!" Toshi said flying around her excitedly. He loved the idea, as the serene place would help for concentration.

Akemi giggled and ran to the Sakura trees, Toshi flying beside her. Upon entry Akemi dived and rolled the grass laughing, holding her violin case close to her to prevent it harm. Toshi ran into a blossom and fell onto Akemi's head. They both laughed and remained in their world of happy giggles and flower blossoms for a few minutes.

Akemi sighed and took out her violin, leaving the bow in its case. She plucked a few strings like one would pluck a guitar. The tune was soft and sweet, like it was the wind the bushed past them bringing Sakura blossoms into the air.

"What song is that?" Toshi asked.

"A spring song me and daddy sing together," she whispered. She stood up and picked up her bow. She brought it down on the violin, playing the tune of high notes and sweet joys.

"_See the blossoms falling around us? _

_The blooming of pink, purple and blue…_

_The birds sing from their nest above_

_On this, spring morning."_

--

"What am I doing?" Tsukimori asked himself. Never, not once had he caught himself following anyone. Then again, he had never seen a fairy either. But now… somehow his mind had gone blank.

"_See the blossoms falling around us? _

_The blooming of pink, purple and blue…_

_The birds sing from their nest above_

_On this, spring morning."_

The words circled in his mind. His eyes closed as he listened to her voice wrap around the words like a lover's caress. So full of passion, so full of beauty and full of melody. She had told him once that his playing had been beautiful, that the high notes melted and dissolved her heart. Now Akemi was playing the strings of his.

Never.

He wasn't admitting defeat… he wasn't admitting to anything… all he know was that listening to her made him feel, well, not as cold. He smiled faintly. Yes, not as cold. But nothing more… right?

He opened his eyes and looked up to her. The violin looked at home on her shoulder. Her vibrant red hair twisted about her as she spun, her eyes closed. The blossoms of the trees fell around her, landing on her shoulders and hair. She was dancing while she played. Spinning bare foot across the grass singing her heart out to the world.

"_See me dance? See me sing?_

_See me call to the flowers_

_Falling around me_

_On this…_

_Spring day."_

She was a spring angel. The little fairy was bouncing in his seat, his eyes positively gleaming with awe and excitement. She fell back, giggling into the grass once she had fished her tribute to Sakura blossoms, her hands trying to catch blossoms as they fell onto her face. And again, his heart melted but he couldn't fathom why.

"That was amazing!" Toshi exclaimed bouncing onto her knee.

"It always makes my heart sing, doing that," she replied softly her, those miraculous eyes of swirling emerald and sapphire glistening with delight.

Music meant a lot to her. He could see that now, but she hadn't become a Musical Academy student for the sake keeping her music a sacred part of her. Like her prayer to the world. It was something she did to express herself, not something she wanted to make a job out of.

At that moment his eyes connected with Toshi's bottle-green eyes. They held it for a moment. Was he going to tell her he had watched? To his great relief the magical being kept his mouth shut.

"We should probably go home," Akemi sighed as se put her violin away.

"You know, that would make a good lullaby," Toshi pointed out cheerfully.

"It does indeed."

* * *

**Right, So if you want to know what happens next... give me feed back on the question I asked in the beginning. Cause... I'm in a speck of trouble. **

**Hope you enjoyed, and please drop a review!**

**~Sarah **


	3. Piano Playing

**A/N: Well, Here's my attempt… Hope you like! I kinda rushed through this one, and I wrote it while I had a serious cold… So, sorry if the elaboration is poor at some spots… I had trouble thinking :) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"Piano Playing"

"I am so tired!" Mio complained as they made their way from their physical education class. Nao was nodding and rubbing her sore muscles and looking as if she never wanted to see another football again. Soccer, as it was called in America was the only football the Japanese knew.

"I thought it was rather fun," Akemi said, smiling cheerfully.

"Yeah, but Sayuri, you always missed the goal," snickered Nao.

"No I didn't!" Akemi protested. "I thought I did okay." She attempted an air kick on an invisible to demonstrate her point, however, she failed miserably. Her shoe flew off and hit a boy square in the back.

"Ah! Sorry!"

Tsuchiura turned around, his tawny eyes puzzled and looking for the source of the attack. He spotted Akemi staring at him with her face slowly turning delicate shade of pink. She bowed an apology mumbling sorry over and over again. He sighed and picked up the shoe, walking over to her.

"Akemi-chan, what are you doing?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I'm really sorry! We had football in physical ed and… well," Akemi mumbled. Toshi was chuckling on her shoulder, beside himself. Tsuchiura laughed and touched her shoulder.

"It's no big deal," he said gently and he handed back her shoe.

"Hey Saya, did you know that the test for physical ed is football?" asked Nao smirking slightly.

"Yeah, you're going to fail," said Mio snickering lightly.

"Eh? I thought I did okay," Akemi pouted.

Toshi turned and a small smile broke out across his face. "Gonna fail," he coughed. Akemi hung her head.

"So much for your 'doing well' spirit," Tsuchiura chuckled.

"Shut up," said Akemi feeling flustered.

"Akemi-san."

Akemi whirled around, the familiar sound of his deep voice reverberating in her ears. "Tsukimori-kin?" she asked looking up into his golden eyes, her astonishment at his presence evident. He wore his same indifferent expression, looking almost bored.

Toshi waved excitedly to him. Tsukimori gave no indication that he could see him.

"Kanazawa-sensei told me to give you this," he said holding out a piece of paper to her.

"He made you come all the way here just for this?" Akemi asked puzzled. Tsukimori sighed as she took the paper from his grasp. She looked up at him curiously then back at the paper. Her face visibly paled.

"It's starting already?" she exclaimed. "Only two weeks! Aw!" The stress could be felt building upon her brow; this was going to be the two weeks from hell.

Tsukimori's jaw clenched and he turned to walk off. But he paused when he heard her speak to him. "Tsukimori-kun, what song are you going to play?"

Tsukimori turned around and fixed her with a strange look. She blushed again. "Um… I mean, how do you choose your pieces? Do you already know what you're going to play? Any advice?" she asked nervously.

"I don't believe I have any obligation to offer you a response," he said calmly. "Even so, I doubt any consultation will help you."

Akemi flinched as though his words had hurt her. She immediately looked down at the floor, worried that what he was trying to say was that her playing was inadequate.

"At the very least, try not to lower the quality of the Concurs, keep a straight mind."

Akemi nodded mutely, not trusting herself to speak in fear of ranting or breaking down. Toshi looked at her worriedly, as though he knew there was something wrong.

"Hm?" Tsukimori looked at her with a quizzical expression.

Akemi jerked her head up. "Ah… it's nothing!" she said quickly and she turned to make an escape. As she walked by Tsuchiura, the voice of him talking to Tsukimori made her pause and look back.

"Quality of the contest… eh?" Tsuchiura chuckled darkly. "Music student-sama must be very skilled and have enough self-confidence to hold himself in such high standards." Smoothly, he stepped in front of him, blocking Akemi from sight.

"Your point? Isn't it logical that I would want to compete in a place of high levels and challenge?" Tsukimori fixed him with his cold glare.

"That's stupid," Tsuchiura responded, meeting his icy gaze and holding it, his expression calm, yet defensive.

"Stupid? We music students practice hard every day so that we can be our best."

So, you're saying that we regular students don't put any effort into the things we do?"

"From someone who has a problematic attitude toward music, you don't have the right to say anything. Excuse me…"

Akemi looked from Tsuchiura's thoughtful expression to Tsukimori's retreating figure, feeling the tension of the air.

"Saying I don't have the right?" Tsuchiura muttered distantly.

"Huh?" Akemi asked.

"Oh, never mind," and he gave her a small smile.

--

After school, Akemi decided it was high time she gave her poor fingers a break and left school when the bell rang instead of heading toward the practice rooms. Toshi was humming and smiling as usual from her shoulder.

"Who's your favorite composer?"

"Well, I like Chopin… at least, I've heard of him and sort of like his songs," Akemi responded nervously.

"Oh? So, have you chosen a song yet?"

"Well, no."

"Why don't we use this day off and go listen to some records in a music store? Then you can choose the one you like best!"

"Okay! Then, let's head to town."

Toshi jumped for joy. "Yay! Town!" he cheered. "I've never been there…"

"Really? Well, let's get going then!" Akemi said excitedly and immediately quickened her stride.

Town was interesting. The sidewalks were lined with other shoppers, some talking on their cell phone while others eagerly compared goods. Venders popped up every few blocks, as did performers looking for money.

"Wow… so many stores…" Toshi mumbled in awe as he swung his head left and right, trying to count all the different stores.

"Yeah, well, let's look for a music store," Akemi chuckled.

Toshi nodded in response and not a few minutes later spotted a store with a musical note in its sign. "Music store!" he exclaimed leaping off of Akemi's shoulder and flying toward the door.

Akemi laughed quietly and hurriedly followed him.

They spent hours and hours poring over different artists of classical music. Laughing at some of the more ridiculous pieces and even listening to a few over and over again. Akemi had been especially attracted to the Irish and folk pieces, tapping her feet to the exciting rhythm and sweet melody. As sun was beginning to set, Akemi decided it was high time they left.

"That was fun!" Toshi said into her ear as they walked back on the less crowded streets.

Akemi smiled and nodded in agreement still thinking of the folk melodies. Toshi looked up at her quizzically. "Have any idea's now?"

"Maybe," Akemi muttered still lost in thought. Then a pleasant sound entered her mind and she paused, turning around. "Hey, you hear that?"

"What?"

"There's a piano somewhere," Akemi said whirling around, trying to find the direction. "Come on!"

Toshi sat on her shoulder as she broke into a run, running back toward the slowly closing shops. He cocked his ears and found that he heard it two… a soft flowing of musical notes as keys and pedals were pressed. Akemi turned down an alleyway and erupted on the parallel street, the sound slowly growing louder.

"There! An Instrument store!" Toshi said pointing toward a shot with the words 'Keep, Buy, and Repair' written across its face. In the glass window trumpets and flutes were on display as well as violins and bells. From within its walls they could hear the sound of someone playing a piano with expertise.

"Let's go in an see whose playing!" Toshi said smiling up at Akemi. She nodded and opened the door feeling slightly nervous, yet excited as well.

The shop was quiet small, yet fully equipped with the necessities of musical instruments. Pieces that tended to break had their repaired counterparts on the wall, with packages of sinew and reeds for clarinets and other instruments. Cloths for cleaning silver and gold hung on spinning racks, while scores and a select few CD's covered the back wall.

Akemi walked forward slowly, following the steady stream of piano keys. She turned the corner and froze, staring at the person seated at the piano bench.

"I thought he had some musical talent," Toshi whispered smiling lightly.

Tsuchiura's large hands ran across the keys of the black grand piano, his eyes closed as Chopin's masterpiece Fantasia emanated from the instrument. The sound was flawless, without error or pause. The notes rained on top of each other, the sound comforting. Then, he looked up and the sound faltered as his hands stopped their progress.

Toshi hid behind Akemi's neck, and looked up at her. "Say-"

"Tsuchiura-kun! You play the piano!" Akemi exclaimed apparently oblivious of the red fairy speaking to her.

Toshi slapped his forehead.

Tsuchiura stood quickly and made his way over to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just heard the music… and followed it…" Akemi muttered trailing off. "Why are you hiding such a great talent?" she muttered.

Tsuchiura continued walking speedily up to her, backing her up against the wall. He put his arm above her, locking her in, his tawny eyes pleadingly looking down at her.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"W-why not?"

"Please, I beg you."

"But, but you play so well."

"Just don't."

"Now, now Ryo, calm down. No need to threaten her," came a scratchy voice from behind them. Akemi looked over to see an old man entering from a back room, his hair white and friendly blue eyes crinkled in a smile.

Tsuchiura backed away from Akemi and looked down at the ground.

"Okay," Akemi muttered to him. "If you don't want me too, then I won't." Tsuchiura shot her a grateful smile and turned toward the old man.

"Good afternoon, sir," Akemi said to the old shopkeeper giving him a small bow of respect. The man studied her for a moment.

"You're a student at the Seiso academy, right? What are you looking for?"

"Actually, a piece to play in the Concurs," Akemi responded giving am embarrassed grimace.

"Concurs?"

Akemi explained to him that she had been selected to play in the Concurs even though she was a general education student. The old man nodded looking thoughtful.

"I see. You must be a very good violin player then!"

Akemi flushed. "N-not really. But I can't figure out what piece to play!"

"There should be a theme, right?" asked Tsuchiura looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, it's opening up… But, they said I also need to find myself an accompanist."

"Hey! Why don't you have Ryo here be your accompanist?" the shopkeeper suggested.

"No way," Tsuchiura responded looking taken aback. Akemi looked up at him blinking her eyes in a puppy fashion. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Ryo, think of it as fate. If you can't be her accompanist, you'd still help her out, right?" The shopkeeper said studying him with his blue eyes.

"It's okay! I don't want to cause any trouble, and I don't want to make Tsuchiura-kun feel uncomfortable," Akemi mumbled, twiddling her thumbs.

"Relax, Ryo has competed in competitions before," the shopkeeper chuckled.

"Seriously?"

"That was a long time ago," Tsuchiura muttered. "I'll be going now." And with that, he stood and left calling behind his shoulder, "See you at school," with a sort of grunt.

"You know, recently Ryo-kun has been helping me out a lot. That boy will not take the initiative to be concerned about trivial matters, but maybe he's feeling different about the Concurs, as a general student like him is participating in the Concurs," the shopkeeper muttered distantly.

"Oh…"

"But, it's been an eternity since he's come in and played the piano. Something must've happened at school."

Akemi looked up at him, pondering his words. Something happen at school? Wait! Today, with Tsukimori in the hallway, had he taken those words to heart?


	4. What should I play?

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to put this up... I got sick and couldn't get my brain into a creative mode. Then, I procrastinated... So, I apologize for the shortness. I know it's not as good as some of the other ones... but the next chapter will be way better! Constructive criticism appreciated. **

* * *

Chapter Three

"What should I play?"

Toshi sat upon Akemi's shoulder, finding himself quite comfortable. Sported by his hands was a large red strawberry, nearly twice his weight. As he leisurely bit into it, he watched as Akemi looked through score after score of classical music. She was at the moment chewing on the butt of a black pen, her brow furrowed in concentration. At long last, she threw down the stack of papers she had been poring over.

"I can't decide," she groaned dejectedly.

"Well, what kind of 'feel' do you want the music to have?" Toshi asked after wiping his mouth. It had been nearly three days since the trip to the music store and Akemi still hadn't picked a piece to play in the Concurs. It had also been three days since Tsuchiura's talent had been revealed.

"I want something that feels like I'm opening up my soul… The theme is opening up and it's the beginning of the tournament as well. But, I don't want something romantic."

"Hm… so a song that says that you're a challenge yet still showing them how versatile you are?" Toshi muttered almost to himself. "That could be difficult."

"Yeah, no kidding," Akemi mumbled as she reached for her violin. She stood up and Toshi flew off, sinking quickly to the ground from the added weight of the strawberry. Out of boredom, Akemi played Gavotte once again, testing how the melody felt with her spirit.

"You know, I really liked the Irish songs… but I bet they want classical artists, right?" she asked once she had finished. Toshi sighed and nodded.

"Then, we could try Chopin," Akemi said after a moment of thought.

"Well, play one of his songs!"

"You had a song by Chopin in that stack of scores we bought, didn't we? Help me find it."

After a few minutes of intense searching and Toshi flying around inside of Akemi's music bag, he pulled it out, Trisste by Chopin.

"Got it."

"Okay, hold it up for me to read," Akemi told him and he complied. She spent at least ten minutes going through the notes, trying to read them.

"Okay, ready," she said as she lifted the violin to her collarbone. She brought the bow up and ran it delicately across the strings, harmony and melody emanated from the vibrating instrument. She played the entire song, swaying slightly back and forth as she often did when playing music. Toshi watched with excitement as she played the last note.

"How did you like that one?" Akemi asked him smiling brightly. It didn't have the same effect as the Irish song did… but it sufficed. She had felt like she was opening up, even if not all the way. She was opening up in her ability to play music. Toshi clapped wildly in answer.

"Great! At the third bar I thought it sounded just a tad off, but still very well played!" he said cheerfully.

"Okay!"

With that hanging over their heads, Akemi headed back to class in high spirits, finally glad that she had a song to practice. Once seated in the classroom it became difficult to pay attention. Toshi was flying around the classroom even more exuberantly than before now that he knew no one there could see him. He flew right up to the teacher's face and hovered over other students doing their work. It felt like an eternity before the bell rang.

Akemi and Toshi headed back to the practice rooms at the end of the day. There, they tried a few other candidates to play in the first selection, but in the end, they settled on the fact that Trisste was probably their best choice. They left for home after Akemi had practiced the song enough times that she had it memorized and was feeling rather good about the song. As she walked home, Toshi sat on her shoulder as usual.

"That was really good today, I think that you might actually be able to play a normal violin soon," Toshi said to Akemi.

"Really?" Akemi asked excitedly.

Toshi nodded, "Just not around others… just in case, you know." He winked. Akemi nodded and grinned at him. She cast her gaze to the playground that they had to walk past everyday. Her smile seemed to lose some of its sincerity. Toshi, who was looking at the playground, didn't notice.

"I wish I was big enough to play there!" he said chuckling lightly as he watched some children try to run up the slide.

"Hey, Toshi… I'm going to have to talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Akemi said looking up at him.

"You don't want me to some with you?" Toshi asked startled, he looked slightly hurt.

"It's just today! I have made a prearrangement with my family last night," Akemi said giving him a sweet and innocent expression like one would ask a parent to go to a friends house. Toshi sighed deeply.

"Okay then," and he kissed her cheek. Akemi blinked.

"Um… see you tomorrow then… here." She flashed a grin at him and ran down the stairs.

Toshi glanced back over at the park again where Akemi's attention had been drawn. There wasn't anything unusual there… and yet. Toshi shook his head. He felt like something… bad was coming and that he had made the wrong the decision in leaving her today.

"I don't like this…" and he disappeared in a little pop of red light.


	5. Liar

**Chapter 5**

**Liar**

The next morning dawned clear and bright, the sapphire skies clear of any wisp of a cloud. Birds sang their cheerful spring songs from the Sakura branches, watching as golden sunbeams touched the earth, promising warmth in the day ahead.

Toshi, though appreciative of the good weather, could not manage to stifle the ominous feeling he had received upon his farewell to Akemi and as a result had become a bundle of nerves, pacing the air near the park, well a half an hour before they were supposed to meet.

The sound of children laughing could be heard from the park, those young kids that had managed to miss the age deadline for kindergarten, giggling as young fair haired mothers chased them around, only causing them to elicit cries of pure joy. The liquid sunshine painted the metal and wooden structures with a golden gloss. And still, Toshi could not find himself to enjoy the pleasant sights of the morning, still pacing, his wings shinning bright.

"Hey! Toshi!"

Relieved, Toshi looked up to see Akemi's bright smiling face, her green eyes excited. He opened his mouth to reply, but stopped short. There was something… off… It took him a good ten seconds to figure out what. On top of her school uniform, she was wearing a thin coat, the same color mud brown as her school uniform, though its sleeves were far too long for her. They covered her hands more than adequately, even hanging two inches after the tips of her fingers. It took him a moment to understand why the sight was so odd…

"Why are you wearing a jacket on a sunny day?" he asked puzzled, immediately scoping for some other minor difference, the same ominous feeling still wracking his small body.

"Just felt like it," Akemi replied dismissively waving her hand away. Toshi realized something else with the gesture.

"You didn't bring your violin!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah…" She suddenly dropped her gaze, her sleeve-covered hands pressing lightly against each other. "I needed a break."

Toshi folded his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing!" Akemi said dropping her hands and attaining a cheerful tone. Toshi couldn't help but notice that the smile did not reach her eyes. He could feel his gut clench with the knowledge that she was lying. He paused for a moment, watching her closely.

"Let me see your hands," he demanded.

"What? No… you don't need-"

"Akemi, show me!" He flew up to her, and without waiting for a response, pulled up the sleeve on one of her hands before she had time to stop him.

It was wrapped in gauze, Her fingers only just exposed at the end. Akemi leapt back before he could pull up further, but the damage had been done.

"What happened?" he asked hoarsely, his crystal clear eyes glazing with worry and concern.

"Don't worry about it, it's just slight bruising… bloody knuckles… yeah…I'll shut up now," Akemi mumbled hiding her hands carefully behind her back as she started to walk toward the school.

"I thought you were going to take better care of your hands after the glass incident!" Toshi scolded, flying smoothly by her side.

"Yes, I was! But… I" she paused briefly, her bit her lip quickly and continued, "I used to baby-sit that kid… and well he's still a kid. And those stupid middle-schooler's through they were all hot stuff when they weren't," she said her eyes scanning the ground quickly as though searching for an accurate way to explain.

Toshi stared at her. "You got into a fight?! Did they hurt you?" he asked suddenly eyeing her hands apprehensively.

"Nope, I can handle myself."

Toshi sighed heavily, "Okay…. Just be more careful. I don't want you dying or something…"

"You sound like hitting some middle-schoolers will kill me!" Akemi said and both chuckled quietly as they walked onto the campus.

-

-

-

On a day like this, even Tsukimori Len couldn't deny that the sun was a plus, even if he'd never admit it aloud. In his hand he held his whole world, his passion, his obsession… The golden violin lay sheltered within its case. And he was just pondering upon the song he had decided to play in the Concur's when a voice intruded upon his thoughts.

"Good morning, Tsukimori-kun."

Slightly surprised, he turned to see her standing there. He sighed lightly under his breath, of course she had to bother him in the early hour's of the morning… but…

He merely nodded to her and was going to turn when he paused… Why was she wearing a coat – a far too big one – on a day like this?

"Do you know anyone who would be willing to be my accompanist?" she asked, her green eyes begging for a response. Tsukimori glanced at the faintly glowing boy nestled on her shoulder, the fairy's hair nearly the same color crimson as her's. The little boy looked up at him with the same pleading eyes.

"No. Anyway, even if I did, I have no obligation to help you."

He watched as she recoiled slightly from the cold tone.

"Geez, harsh much," she hissed under her breath and proceeded to walk past him. Tsukimori blinked and watched her go. He hesitated… then…

"But, I think I could find one," he called behind her. Instantly he bit his tongue. What was he doing? Why was he helping his competitor? The answer came when he watched her turn around, her crimson locks flying and that soft smile on her lips. She opened her mouth to, no doubt thank him, when she was interrupted.

"Ah, Akemi-san." She turned and Tsukimori watched as her eyes widened in surprise. Yunoki-sempai was walking smoothly toward her, a band of girls muttering and giggling behind him.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you need an accompanist… I know of some girls that were volunteering to be mine. They could help."

Tsukimori watched as Toshi – invisible except to Akemi and him – consider the offer. "Might be best," he muttered to her, though the words carried to him.

He expected the girl to accept gratefully, but was taken aback when suddenly her expression turned guarded and worried. She bit her lip.

"No! Not necessary!" she began backing away slowly, glancing at the girls behind Yunoki. "I appreciate your kind intentions, but I must decline," Akemi said nervously.

Toshi sighed beside her, "Who then?" he whispered as she quickly passed Tsukimori by. She paused then, turned and bowed to both of them, and continued on her way.

"That was odd," Yunoki-sempai said as he scratched his chin, as though lost in thought.

Tsukimori glanced at the girls, who were shooting Akemi glares. "Perhaps she declined as your fan club probably doesn't like her very much."

"Ah. Quite possible… didn't think of that."

"Yes… well, good day Sempai." Tsukimori nodded and continued on his way.

-

-

-

Akemi sighed dejectedly as she walked toward the steps.

"Um… I overheard…" Akemi turned and was greeted by a nervous looking second year student. Her short brown hair was curled into a slight bob, carefully framing a small yet feminine face.

"Do you need an accompanist?"

"Yes! Oh, thank you!" said Akemi bowing to her.

"O-Okay…" said the girl, slightly taken aback. "Do you want to practice at lunch?"

"I can't, my violin is getting its monthly repair."

Toshi flashed a quick look at Akemi.

"Okay, what song are you playing then? So I can try it before hand…"

"Trisste by Chopin," Akemi said.

"Um… Okay," the girl said, looking slightly taken aback. "My name is Shoji, by the way," she said holding out her hand.

"Akemi," and she shook her hand.

After exchanging contact information, Akemi bid her farewell, and continued on her way to class.

"Yay! An accompanist!" Toshi said happily. Akemi smiled as well, and then grimaced in pain as someone bumped into her and caused her hand to hit the instrument case he was carrying. She brought her hands closer to her body, trying to protect them. Toshi flashed her a concerned look.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? Maybe you should see a doctor?" Toshi whispered.

"It's fine," Akemi whispered back. "Just a little sore, that's all," she gave him a reassuring look before looking ahead again.

Toshi nodded and sighed, once again blaming himself for not being there… not that there would have been anything that he could've done to prevent it. "What kind of repairs are you doing to the violin?" he asked curiously.

"Um… I just made that up," Akemi said scratching her head guiltily. Toshi blinked.

"Oh… I see," he said nodding. "Probably best."

"What's probably best?"

-

-

-

Tsukimori watched with great amusement as both girl and fairy jumped. She whirled around to face him, her cheeks instantly flaring into color.

Honestly, it should be no surprise… they already knew that he could see Toshi. The fairy too, was staring at him, his eyes popping. And then suddenly, he watched as both girl and fairy put on the defensive, only intriguing him further.

"No reason!" Toshi said nervously, now curling a lock of his own red hair around his fingers.

Tsukimori disregarded him to instead survey the red head before him. He watched as she bit her lip, her eyes glancing wildly around as though searching for escape. Now, that was odd… before she had greeted him with no such need to run away. Was she worried over how much he had overheard?

"Just go away! We don't need you around!" Toshi exclaimed, flying straight into his face.

Tsukimori glared icily at him, but couldn't help but smirk slightly as Akemi hit her forehead very lightly with her sleeve-covered hand. Obviously, they had been talking about something private and the stupid fairy wasn't very good at keeping it on the down low. Indeed, the fairy only caused further curiosity. He turned to fix Akemi with his stare again, waiting for her to answer. Her throat clenched slightly under his gaze.

"N-nothing really," she stuttered wringing her hands again.

Tsukimori made to take a step toward her, but found his path blocked by an annoying buzzing of bright red light.

"Just leave! We don't need a man like you! I'm the only man Akemi needs!"

Tsukimori rolled his eyes and watched; smirking slightly, as she – obviously embarrassed – grabbed the fairy and quickly walked away, muttering a low "Goodbye" as she did so.

"Toshi, you're too obvious," he heard her mutter and then the bell rang.

-

-

-

"What do you mean, I'm too obvious?" Toshi asked folding his arms.

"You were being way too defensive, anyone would've been able tot tell that you were bluffing."

"Oh… my bad."

"Yeah… Next time, just shut up."

It was now during break and Akemi and Toshi had walked over to the practice rooms. Of course she couldn't play, she had decidedly left her violin on her dresser at home… but that didn't mean that they couldn't get anything done.

Toshi was helping her learn to read scores, Akemi going over the notes and trying to remember the position her fingers when to when she played it. In short, she was trying to learn how to read notes, instead of relying on the magic of the violin as she felt like she had been doing all the time.

"Toshi, hand me the next piece, please," she said and she pulled back her sleeve so that she could take the paper, Toshi glaring at the gauze wrapped around her hand.

"Toshi! The score, please," she repeated when he didn't move.

And then… she heard the door open.

-

-

-

Tsukimori stood in the doorway, his progress upon entering halted. The red haired girl that was seated upon the floor looked up at him, her mouth hanging open. There was pure silence in the room for a long moment, and within that moment, his golden eyes traveled slowly to her outstretched hand…

"What happened?" he asked swiftly walking toward her, the door closing behind him with a soft click.

"Nothing," Akemi said and she quickly withdrew her hand into the sleeve. Tsukimori rolled his eyes and knelt beside her, grabbed her arm and pulled down the sleeve, trying to ignore the intake of breath that he heard upon touching her. He loosened his grip quickly and shot her a glance. Akemi's gaze went to the floor.

"I um…" Pause "It connected with a boy's face."

"Explain truthfully what happened," Tsukimori said trying to catch her eyes again. Akemi refused to look at him.

"It did!" she said, though her voice shook slightly.

Tsukimori sighed, the sound layered with irritation. "What happened to taking care of you're hands?" He scolded coldly.

"It… Just… Flew out the window?" Akemi muttered making it sound like a question. Tsukimori opened his mouth when the bell rang again. Akemi jumped to her feet, jerking her hand out of his grasp.

"Oh! Bye!" and She grabbed her bag, leaving both Toshi and Tsukimori there, while the door slammed shut behind her.

"You know… I'm not sure I buy that story," Toshi said to the blue-haired man beside him. Tsukimori remained silent for a moment. Funny… She had grimaced when he had grabbed her arm… not just her hand.

"How far up do those bandages go?" he asked suddenly as he got to his feet.

"I-I'm not sure," Toshi replied perplexed.

-

-

-

The final bell rang, the hard coarse sound heard all around campus. The grounds were suddenly filled with students, laughing and chatting, as they existed the school. Akemi, unable to play due to her hands, had no need to stay after in the practice rooms. But, as she didn't want to go home just yet, she left from amidst the crowd to seek sanctuary within the Sakura trees, where they had gone Sakura Viewing a few days before.

The buds were falling freely now, the slow gentle breeze scooping pink and white petals into the air. The ground lay littered with decaying flowers; some already lost their beauty while the freshly fallen decorated the floor like a carpet. The combined scent of fresh blossoms and decaying musk caused a almost sickly sweet perfume to fill the air, pleasantly fragrant, yet still possessing the strong underlying musk of decomposition.

Toshi flew from his perch on Akemi's shoulder in favor to sit on a small branch of a Sakura tree. From his pocket he drew a hand carved wooden flute of interesting craftsmanship. With a small smile, he put the instrument to his lips and blew a soft melody.

Akemi leaned against one of the trees and closed her eyes, letting the sound wash through her. "I didn't know you could play," she muttered softly after a few moments.

Toshi paused and looked down from his place at her, his tender smile growing wider. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me," he replied and he brought the flute to his lips once again.

Akemi chuckled under her breath. "That is probably true…" she said. She left herself slide down the tree, resting to sit on the Sakura covered ground, while still leaning against her tree. Instinctively, she rubbed her arms, as though checking herself. She grimaced slightly, though adopted an expression of peace after a few moments of listening to Toshi's flute playing. She laid her head back, keeping her eyes shut.

Toshi glanced down at her as he continued play, his brows creasing with minuet worry. His wings fluttered slightly and he dropped slowly onto her knee, now playing a fun, rather quick tune, doing a small jig from his spot. He saw a small smile feather across her features and knew she enjoyed it. Once he finished he dropped the flute and looked up, anxiousness within the fine lines of his small boyish face.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I should be. This Concur stuff is just… a little more trouble then I thought it would be."

Toshi flew up from her knee to try to hug her neck, though his arms couldn't wrap all the way around. Akemi giggled as his fluffy red hair tickled her chin.

"It will be alright. I have faith in you… I'm sure you'll do great." Toshi released his hug and turned in order to fly once again into the tree. He paused, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Tsukimori?"

"What?" Akemi shot up and looked around searching for the boy in question, but there wasn't anyone within her line of sight. "I hope you're wrong," she mumbled as she leaned back against her tree once more, though still looking apprehensively around.

Toshi shrugged, and opened his mouth to speak… but thought better of it. He would rather watch than interfere with this… He flew up into his tree and began playing the flute again, Akemi relaxing under its soothing rhythm.

-

-

-

Unfortunately for Akemi, Toshi was right. Tsukimori hadn't been planning on this, rather stalker-ish act of following her, but curiosity always seems to prevail. He sighed and stepped casually from behind his tree, walking toward her, suddenly grateful that she had indeed closed her eyes again.

He stepped lightly upon the grass, not that there was special need to. He wasn't trying to stealthily approach her; in any case, should she open her eyes he'd be in plain sight. It was more of an instinctual movement, his lightness of foot – perhaps because she looked as if she was sleeping and he did not wish to wake her. But, he knew it was because he enjoyed watching the startled look in her eyes.

When he had reached the girl in question, he bent to his knees – an effort to not impose fear when she did notice his presence. He knew that she knew already that someone was there. Her brows furrowed into confusion then relaxed again. She had probably attributed his presence to the little flying _whatsit_ above her head.

"Toshi Wh-"

She opened her eyes and jumped in shock. Tsukimori managed to maintain his carefully composed expressionless mask, but his insides churned with satisfaction. She looked up to Toshi residing in the tree above her head before looking back at him, puzzlement underlying their look.

"What are you doing here?"

Tsukimori knew that the question meant no harm, that it was an extremely simple thing to ask. He no doubt owed her an explanation, but that didn't mean he was going to give her one. He ignored the question and continued his cold stare. She fidgeted and dropped her gaze that was invitation enough for him.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a tone that one would normally speak to child looking at the bottom of a drinking glass.

"Sitting."

Tsukimori wanted to roll his eyes. Yes, of course she was sitting, that much was obvious. "Your hands? Will you be prepared to play for the competition?"

He watched her confusion deepen. "I think so." It sounded like a question.

"Really?"

"Yeah… The competition is in about two weeks, right? They should be healed completely by the end of this week." She paused and bit her lip making Tsukimori dearly want to add 'you think' at the end of her sentence because of her uncertainty.

Toshi dropped down from his perch in the tree and onto the girl's shoulder, his eyes brimming with crocodile tears.

"Just tell us already!" he pleaded, his out of the blue question surprising even Len.

"Tell you what?" Akemi asked her eyebrows suddenly narrowing.

Tsukimori suddenly caught on. It was obvious that she was hiding something, but he'd found that was her own business. The fairy on the other hand, seemed to want to flush it out into the open.

"You know exactly what!" Toshi sobbed.

Akemi abruptly stood up, Toshi falling onto Tsukimori's knee. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about," she responded coldly. "I'm going home. See you tomorrow."

With that statement hanging in the air, freezing the spring's warm afternoon, she turned on her heel, leaving to men to stare after her.

-

-

-

It wasn't even the end of the week when Akemi was caring her violin around with her once more. Toshi and her decided to celebrate by extensive practicing. Akemi could feel the stress of the competition building up and the loss of playing time meant that she needed to work hard in order to be ready. She had never playing with an accompanist before and it took her a moment to get synchronized with the piano.

It was Thursday afternoon and Akemi could be found once again practicing Chopin in the practice rooms. She brought the bow across the strings, swaying to the melody emanating from the instrument. At the conclusion, she laid the violin carefully back into it's case.

"You going to practice with that girl, Shoji, again today?" Toshi asked flying onto her shoulder from his spectator seat.

"Yeah, she said she was going to be coming in before the period ended," Akemi replied glancing down at her watch.

The click of the door opening caught her attention.

"Hey Shoji… oh… um, what do you want?" Akemi asked upon realizing that her visitor was not Shoji. Tsukimori stood in the doorway, leaning coolly against the doorframe.

"Your friend told me to pass along the message that she can't make it this period… I wouldn't have bothered, but I wanted to check up on your hands," he replied indifferently. He shrugged and turned to leave, not waiting for a response.

"They're fine… thanks," Akemi muttered nervously. Was he concerned for her? No… that was highly unlikely. He just… probably wanted to make sure her violin wasn't being neglected or something.

As she had reserved this room for the entire class period, she played through the song a few more times, trying to read the score at the same time. It was a little different, and confusing. She still had a hard time matching up the position of her fingers to the note on the page. Before class ended, she did receive a text from Shoji indicating her apologies and that they could practice at the end of the school day. Smiling faintly, she quickly responded that would be fine.

"Ready to go?" Akemi asked as the class period bell rang.

"Yeah, hey, I think you're getting better at reading notes," Toshi said smiling brightly up at her.

"Really?" Akemi grinned at him. "Thanks."

As they walked down the hallway from their practice room – heading back to the general education building – Toshi chatted animatedly about tips and plans for the next day. Akemi giggled, but then stopped before they had left the hallway.

"What?" Toshi asked confused. "Forget something?"

Silently Akemi shook her head, though her feet suddenly turned her around… but a call stopped her again.

"Hey! It's the general education student participating in he Concurs!"

Toshi turned to see two other music student's walking down the hall, second years as well by the looks of them. They didn't look very imposing…

Akemi seemed to think differently however; she turned slowly to them, bringing her violin case up against her chest.

"Akemi Sayrui, right?" he sniggered as if her name amused him in some way.

Toshi glanced at Akemi then to her violin; her hands were white and clenched tightly upon it. And suddenly, everything fell into place.

-

-

-

Tsukimori sighed and lowered his bow. Flawlessly executed once again… He placed his violin tenderly into its case, the bell ringing annoyingly throughout the school. How he detested anything that subtracted his playing time.

"Akemi Sayrui, right?"

Tsukimori turned and peered of his practice room. Akemi was standing rigidly just outside of his door, her hands clenched protectively around her violin. Approaching her were two music students, two that seemed oddly familiar. He was thinking of disregarding it until their next words reached him.

"Why don't you give me your violin?"

Without pausing to think, Tsukimori threw open his door and stepped into the hallway, stepping in between the flame haired girl and the music students. His appearance seemed to change their minds.

"Whatever," one said and they snickered amongst themselves. As they turned to leave, one turned and shot at Akemi, "Hey, how are your bruises?"

The girl flinched and recoiled as though his words had burned her. He snickered again and left, his friend smirking. Tsukimori wished dearly for something hard to throw at him, but knew that was something he wouldn't do even if he could.

"Akemi-chan, are you okay?" came the voice of the fairy from behind him.

He turned and looked at the girl, her face slightly ashen. "Yeah, fine." She sounded distracted. "I guess I should go to class…" She moved to walk past Tsukimori, but he held out a hand to stop her.

She looked up at him smiling, the expression for once not moving him at all. He knew it was spurious. "What did they do to you?"

Akemi's false smile was gone in a flash. "You heard them, right?" she exclaimed shrilly. "Enough said!" She tried to go around his arm, but was meet with another blockage.

"Have people been trying to steal your violin?"

"No…"

"I believe that completely."

Akemi glared at him. "I guess they just aren't happy a no-talent nobody got into the competition and they didn't!" she said angrily. "Will you let me through?"

Silently, Tsukimori lifted his arm and stepped out of the way. Akemi nodded stiffly to him and walked quickly down the hall, refusing to look back. Toshi sat upon Tsukimori's shoulder and watched her go with him.

"She's stubborn," Toshi sighed… "And hates weakness."

Tsukimori rolled his eyes and flicked the fairy from his shoulder.

-

-

-

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School was crazy and I didn't have time to edit. Should have chapters out a bit sooner now that school is out. Please review, and tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, flames are not. Know the difference.**

**Kura Neko **


End file.
